


Reachable

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves Toby because he's so broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reachable

He always wanted those preppy boys. They were so desirable in their turtleneck sweaters and with their blond hair, they were so clean.  
They never looked at Chris twice; if they did it was with a condescending smirk.  
Like they knew how dirty and stupid he was, how poor.  
He wanted to drag them into the woods, to dominate and fuck them.  
Kill them for laughing after.  
First be their fucking master, get them to whimper with fear.

*  
Toby is like them, but inside he’s broken and twisted and sick.  
He’s an addict, and that Chris gets.  
He knows the need for the fix, the alcoholic buzz, and the rough fuck.  
Anything to get out of the prison of the body, to escape being yourself.  
Toby is broken, and so Chris can reach inside him and touch his most secret spaces, and shove his cock inside.  
He can make Toby his, and that makes all the difference.  
But sometimes Toby can’t help but laugh at him, and he wants to kill him.  
Fuck him hard first, and then drag the kill out.  
Usually Toby does something slightly nuts and the impulse dies.  
Or Toby cries over his lost wife and child, and Chris feels a twinge of empathy.  
But those boys cried for their lovers and mommies, and that meant jackshit to him.  
But Toby gets to him, by being Toby.  
If he weren’t broken would he kill him?  
Chris supposes Toby was born broken, wrong with some piece of his heart missing.  
There’s a hole inside him and he uses heroin or alcohol or Chris’ cock to fill it.  
He loves the thrill of being with a serial killer.  
Toby won’t admit it to himself, but he loves being the one Chris won’t kill.  
Love does that to a man makes him desire what he should not want, what he has no right to desire.  
Chris has Toby, and that makes it all worth it.  
He fucking forgave Chris for breaking him and Chris would never have forgiven Toby like that.  
But now he’s forgiven Toby for assuming the worst of him, and for fucking those losers so Chris had to kill them for touching what was his.  
He’s forgiven Toby, for telling him about Ronnie’s betrayal.  
Chris fucks Toby now, and he pushes hard while Toby pushes back and whispers words of tender poison.  
Chris comes deep inside Toby, and knows he’s reaching places he’s never reached with anyone else before.


End file.
